bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Esper
| textColour = Black }} Espers (心霊幸福 (エスパー), Esupā; Latin for “Psionist”, Japanese for “Psychic Beings”) are a sub race of s, who were artificially created by the . These individuals boast psionic abilities gifted to them by a crystal of pure , known as a Crystallus (結晶核 (クリストーラズ), Kurisutōrazu; Latin for “Crystal”, Japanese for “Crystal Core”). Overview Espers are living beings, akin to s and Quincy, and are consider to be the true antithesis to Fullbringers since they contain no powers. They are beings that tread on the boundary between life and death, possessing no soul or life force to sustain them except for their Crystallus, a crystal of pure embedded in the chest. This crystal prevents the Esper from experiencing Hollowfication or "Soul Suicide" (魂魄自殺, Konpaku Jisatsu) since they do not possess a soul chain or soul sleep. It has been discovered, however, that the crystal does in fact contain a soul and contributes its life force to the Esper in order to keep them, and itself, alive. Since Espers do not have a of their own, the Crystallus provides its soul and life force to the Esper in return for the Esper being their vessel. This prevents the Esper from ever being able to undergo Hollowfication or “Soul Suicide” since they possess no soul of their own. In addition, the Crystallus also grants Espers their amazing psionic abilities, allowing them to manipulate both souls and the reishi that comprises that soul. These psionic abilities are vast and can include everything from the ability to levitate objects to the ability to read people's minds. Once Espers reach their full potential and are able to communicate with the soul inside the Crystallus, they can summon their true weapon, Aethereum (幻武器 (アエザーレアム), Aezāreamu; Latin for “Ethereal”, Japanese for “Phantom Weapon”). In addition, since they are the creation of a scientist who was attempting to create living , Espers also possess the ability to summon doorways between the and the Spiritual Worlds. By breaking their flesh and using their blood as a medium, they are able to open their own portal, known as a Ostium (幻扉 (オスティアム), Osutiamu; Latin for “Doorway”, Japanese for “Phantom Door”), that allows themselves and others to travel freely between different worlds. *'Psionic Abilities': Granted to them by the soul within the Crystallus embedded within them, an Esper is granted the heightened use of their senses. This can range anywhere from simple to more complex applications including and . *'Longevity': Since they possess no soul of their own and are only sustained by the soul within the Crystallus, Espers age at a much slower rate than the average human. This allows Espers to live hundreds of years at a time but it does not grant them immortality or eternal youth, as they are still able to age and die. Physiology Espers are nearly identical to in almost every way with the exception that they age at much slower rates. This does not exempt them from dying, however, and they do not possess eternal youth, meaning that their physical bodies also age as time passes by. It has also been discovered that Espers contain no soul or life force of their own and it is instead the Crystallus, which has a soul of its own, that sustains them. Therefore, it has been deduced that the Crystallus provides the Esper with life force and amazing abilities in return for the Esper being the Crystallus' vessel. Similar to normal Humans, Espers retain the ability to interact with material beings but, at the same time, they are also able to render themselves intangible to non-spiritually aware beings. When Espers choose to utilize this ability and become incorporeal, they shimmer away as if they were a mirage, leading non-spiritually aware humans to believe that they are apparitions. Regardless of this, Espers can utilize their abilities whether or not they are incorporeal to non-spiritually aware humans, a fact that sharply contrasts to other spiritually aware beings. Aside from these smaller differences, perhaps the one most distinguishing feature of an Esper is their Crystallus: the crystal in the center of their chest. The Crystallus remains visible to all, even non-spiritually aware individuals, but glows when the Espers powers are in use. An Esper's Crystallus varies greatly in regard to color and often reflects the color of the Esper's but the size of the Crystallus is much more finite. It has been proven that there is a direct correlation between the size of an Esper and the size of their Crystallus, meaning that, as an Esper grows, so does their crystal. This has been seen mostly in the breeding of Espers and the children they birth; these children inherit their Esper parent's power and thus their own Crystallus. History The Lost New Year The Lost New Year was the event that sealed the fate of the Espers; it was the beginning of the order given by to destroy all Espers. Known as Order 56, the event was triggered when Maria Romanoff, was found battered and bruised while pregnant. The Original Esper, whose name was lost in the anals of history, went into a rampage when hearing of the order given by their “creators” to eliminate his people. This led to the rebellion on the very first day of the Year of the Rat, later earning the event the nickname the Lost New Year by Espers and Shinigami alike. The rebellion lasted only two weeks, with some Espers retreating to the and others retreating to other worlds, such as or the . Only the original Esper was left to fight Genryūsai on his own and, as he was incinerated by , he vowed to one day return to the Seireitei to reap his vengeance. Creation Process In Progress Powers and Abilities emitting his Demonic .]] *'Spiritual Power': Granted to them by their Crystallus, Espers boast a considerable range of spiritual powers, ranging anywhere from a low seated to a Captain-class Shinigami. The later was more common in the years prior to “'The Lost New Year'” put after order 56, the number of Espers with Captain-class levels have become exceedingly rare. In regards to the shape or feel of their spiritual power, an Esper's Reiatsu is almost undiscernable from any other spiritually aware being. Essentially, an Esper's Reiatsu is no more different than that of a spiritually aware being with the sole exception that, in most cases, an Esper's Reiatsu tends to be more menacing. They have found a way to harness this menacing quality of their Reiatsu and project it on to other beings in order to instill fear. :*'Spiritual Awareness': As with all races that wield Reiatsu, Espers are able to interact with all other spiritually aware beings including s, , s and , among others. :*'Demonic Visage': As an application of their unique spiritual powers, an Esper is able to project their influence over others to instill fear into them following the exertion of their Reiatsu. This visage varies widely and is unique for each individual Esper but often takes on the form of a hulking demon that looms over the enemy. This causes the enemy to be overcome with intense dread and malice that often causes some weaker enemies to pass out or hallucinate their own deaths. Another common application of this technique is the Esper forming their dread filled Reiatsu into the shape of a demonic entity. This also achieves the same effect of instilling dread and fear into the enemy but is easier for the Esper to do since it can effect multiple individuals at the same time with less effort. *'Onerariam' (幻足音 (オーナーラーリアム), Ōnārāriamu; Latin for “Transport”, Japanese for “Phantom Step”): The standard movement technique of all Espers that utilizes the Esper's psionic prowess to teleport themselves from one point to another. This is achieved by the Esper deconstructing their physical being and Reishi and then reconstructing it in another place, thus teleporting to that place. This creates a flickering luminescence in the outline of the user and the color of this luminescence varies depending on the color of the Esper. The technique is not perfect, however, as the Esper must visualize the place that they wish to reconstruct their Reishi at. For this reason, many Espers choose to keep pictures of places they have been to and enjoy or places that they visit frequently. Once mastered, this technique can be used to teleport other individuals, and even items of varying sizes, from one place to another utilizing the same mechanics. *'Ostium' (幻扉 (オスティアム), Osutiamu; Latin for “Doorway”, Japanese for “Phantom Door”): Due to their connection with both worlds, Espers are able to open pathways between them and act as the bridge between the and other Spiritual Worlds. This ability was the sole purpose for the to create Espers; they sought a way to create living . To be utilized by an Esper, they must first break the skin, allowing their blood to be used as a medium to summon the Ostium. Once this is accomplished, there are one of two ways the Esper can use to summon the Ostium and both depend on the location that the Esper is in. If an Esper is on the ground, they can simply allow their blood to drip on to the ground; the blood then spreads over the ground and opens up a portal to the desired world. The second application of the technique allows the Esper to “wipe” their blood on the air beside them, effectively creating a doorway out of thin air. This application of the technique was developed by the original Esper and was developed for the purpose of midair combat. *'Clipeum' (幻盾 (クリペアム), Kuripeamu; Latin for “Shield”, Japanese for “Phantom Shield”): The absolute defense mechanism of all Espers that summons an impregnable shield capable of blocking nearly any attack. Clipeum is summoned by the Esper using their psionic abilities to collect and harden the souls and Reishi from around them to construct the shield. There are two different ways for the Esper to apply Clipeum; the first version is a full barrier that enshrouds the Esper in a sphere of Reishi. This allows the Esper to protect themselves from any direction, regardless of how many enemies or attacks are made upon them. The second version of Clipeum is a partial barrier that protects a localized portion of the Esper. It is projected in the shape of a small, circular barrier that can appear in any desired location within the proximity of the Esper's body. This version of Clipeum, since it is much more focused, tends to be stronger than the spherical version of the technique. Both variations of Clipeum work by stopping the item or attack by repelling it using Reishi particles that are more dense than the attack or item. Like most other techniques utilized by Espers, both variations of these range in various colors that usually mirror the color of the Esper's Reiatsu. regenerating his own wounds.]] *'Regeneration': Due to their unnatural status, Espers are able to heal themselves from various injuries with relative ease. The rate of speed at which one is able to heal themselves is variable to their Reiatsu level at the time and, when an Esper has a majority of their Reiatsu, their regeneration speed is comparable to the of . This level of regeneration can be used to restore various internal organs, excluding the brain, as well as entire limbs. When an Esper's Reiatsu begins to run low, they are still able to regenerate wounds and some organs but the process take longer. It is also hypothesized that an Esper's regenerative capability is also influenced by the willpower as well as their Reiatsu level. Aethereum *'Aethereum' (幻武器 (アエザーレアム), Aezāreamu; Latin for “Ethereal”, Japanese for “Phantom Weapon”): The unique weapon that is utilized by all Espers who have mastered the use of their Crystallus. Excitatio *'Excitatio' (幻呼出 (エクスシタッティア), Ekusushitattia; Latin for “Awakening”, Japanese for “Phantom Calling”): Known Espers († = confirmed death) Trivia *The concepts and ideas of this race were conceived by User:Nisshou.